My First Boyfriend!
by sweet.kix
Summary: I'm Miku Hatsune. So I just started dating my first boyfriend. His name is Len Kagamine, he's handsome, super smart and talented! But now that we're going out, what are we supposed to actually do? I'm totally clueless about love! Len X Miku! xD


So . . I'm starting a new story . . I know that I'm really bad at making stories because I'm still a beginner. So I really hope you'd enjoy the story :D

**© Copyrights by Yamaha Corporation - I do NOT own anything except for the plot :D**

Please Remember to Review it . . so I can have an encouragement to write the next chapter. :')

If text is Italic, it means past, or memory, or a conversation a few minutes before that you are recalling . . I think you get the idea x3

**Len: I'm a computer otaku?**

**Miku: Yes, yes you are :D**

**Sweet: *nods***

**Len: Whhhhy? :O**

**Sweet: Stop complaining!**

**Miku: Both of you shut up! Story timeeee~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning of Past<strong>

"Len-kun, I like you! Please go out with me…!" A young teallette just confessed her love to her first crush. She stared at him with hopeful eyes.

A moment of silence has passed by.

"…sure." He answered while avoiding her gaze; a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

**End of Past**

* * *

><p>"Kaito-san, staff members, I have a big announcement!" yelled Miku while sitting in a large room with numerous staff surrounding her. "At sixteen years of age, I officially have a boyfriend!" She exclaimed happily with an idiotic smile on her face.<p>

"Congratulations, Hatsune-sama!" The staff, and Kaito, her butler congratulated her.

"And what kind of person is the young gentleman?" The bluenette asked politely to his master.

"He's my first love, and the boy I had a secret crush on until yesterday – My classmate, Len Kagamine!" She said in a lovey-dovey reply to her personal servant.

"Is he a commoner?" He asked while snapping the candle in his hands in half.

"Your car is here, my lady." Two of her staff members informed her while bowing.

"Thank you!" She skipped away and into the black, lengthy, limousine. As she was in the car, she thought "I, Miku Hatsune, sixteen years old, have finally left the world of childish dreams behind!"

_**VOOM…**_

"Oh!" A random student who was heading to the entrance gate of the elite school said.

"It's here!" Another student uttered while pointing at the black vehicle heading towards them.

Two men wearing black tuxedos dashed out of the vehicle holding somewhat a red carpet and spreading it in front of the school's gateway. "Have a good day, my lady." The two men greeted.

The young teenager stepped out of the car and walked on the red carpet laid on the ground just for her. "I'm off to school!" She smiled excitedly and waved her hand in the air. While walking inside she thought "Today is my first day of having a boyfriend at school!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hatsune-san…didn't you say that you would buy a notebook at the school store before this class?" The teacher angrily snapped at the girl.<em>

"_Meiko-sensei! I'm sorry! I did go to buy one…" She said with a flustered face while bowing feeling embarrassed. "…but they wouldn't let me pay for it on my credit card." She said continuing the statement._

_The whole class burst out in laughter._

_The teacher stared at her while her left eye was twitching "…huh?"_

"_Oh no! Did I say something strange?" She thought while her face turned the color of a tomato._

_Suddenly, a hand thrusted forward, handing her an unused notebook. "Here, take this." A male voice said sweetly. "…I take my notes on my computer, so I don't need a notebook." He continued while holding the notebook in front of her._

_His voice felt so kind, warm, and thoughtful. But his face says otherwise. He always held a bored face while staring at her, not only to her but to everyone._

"_T-thank you…" She smiled while blushing, her heart thumped faster and faster._

"_Ever since that day, I was totally in love with Len-kun, but I didn't think that if I asked him out, he would actually say yes!" She said in a dreamy voice._

"_What are you daydreaming about?" A short blonde - who was the twin sister of Len - was also her bestfriend, asked her politely._

"_I'm daydreaming about my boyfriend, Len-kun..!" She said in a matter-of-factly way._

"_WHAT? You're going out with my brother?" She said, after hearing the shocking news from her bestfriend since 3__rd__ grade._

"_That's right! I'm going out with the smartest boy in the grade!" She said while laughing at Rin's facial reaction._

"…_but isn't my brother a total weirdo who's only interested in computers?" She asked in a knowing voice._

* * *

><p>The teallette slid the door open. "How could she call him a weirdo? He's so popular! And it's really cool the way her seems to have no interest in girls at all." She thought while staring at her 'prince'. "…look he's doing it again today."<p>

Three pretty girls were surrounding the blonde while he sat in front of the computer … Again.

"Show me your English translation!" Pleaded one of the girls. "You should at least review on your own." Stated another. "Are you doing that computer stuff again?" Asked the other girl.

He just ignored them and continued his 'important work' on his computer.

Miku sat way in front while he sat way back of the classroom.

"What should I do..? Up until today all I've done is watch him, so I don't know what to say." Her heart started beating faster, she felt nervous around him. She slammed her hands on her desk, as she stood up. "But as of today, we're boyfriend and girlfriend!" She exclaimed in her mind.

"…so let's be natural about it!" She said, boosting up her confidence. She walked up to him and smiled. "Len-kun…can I sit next to you?" She asked sweetly while her eyes sparkled with innocence.

"Uh, okay." He said while looking away, he felt his cheeks heat up.

"I did it! Now for some impromptu conversation." She congratulated herself mentally. "It's amazing that you study on your computer! How do you do it?" She started off the conversation with those words.

"…it's stock trading." He uttered bluntly as he watched her press the buttons on his computer, idiotically.

"What? Stocks? You mean like the stock trading they do in television? You're a genius after all Len-kun!" She complemented him while she continued to press the buttons on his computer.

"If you're gonna do it, don't take your eyes off the screen." In a swift movement he put his hand on top of hers, guiding her to which button she should press. "See the number up?" He asked while keeping his hand on hers. "Now! Sell it!" He said.

Her brain was clogging, she was momentarily stunned, but, her brain still works. "Oh…! His hand…! My hand…!" She thought, trying to process everything, slowly. "Len-kun! You're so bold!" She said complementing him mentally. "Is the next step…could it be…" Her heart thumped faster and faster.

A picture of them kissing appeared in her mind. "EEEEK!" She blushed furiously.

"All right! Score!" He said happily, making him stand up – letting go off her hand – he gave himself a fist pump in the air.

"Wha?" She said while staring at him blankly.

"So yeah. That's how it works." He said in an obvious good mood voice.

"Th-thank you. For teaching me." She said while smiling at him. "Wow dating at school is the best!" She thought.

**LUNCH TIME…**

"Miku…why are sitting here eating lunch with…me?" She asked while staring at her weirdly.

"What?" She asked while munching on a raw leek.

The female twin slammed her hand on the table. "What do you mean 'What?' Are you really satisfied with just learning about computers with him? Listen up! If you guys are gonna be a school item, then you should be hanging out with him during lunch…" She said, feeling stressed because of her best friend's naivety. "…and going over to each other's houses, and then…"

She looked the other way and tried over thinking about what she was gonna say next. "I don't think you're ready for anything past that." She thought. "Anyway! If he's ditching you during lunch, then maybe he's not really serious about being your boyfriend." She said while sitting down calmly.

"That's not true! When I asked him out, he said "Sure" to me!" She said, defending her 'boyfriend' from his sister's cold words.

"Sure." A voice from behind uttered. That voice obviously caught her attention. She saw him with a girl - who looks like his sempai – following close behind him, holding two canned drinks.

"I'm so glad you were there… two drinks came out of the vending machine. Would you like cola or orange?" She asked him while smiling happily at him.

"I told you, it doesn't matter!" He said while smiling back at her.

"C-could Len-kun's 'Sure' be the same as…" She couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence.

She thought about it and finished the sentence to herself "Could it be that his 'sure' actually means 'It doesn't matter…"

Rin stared at her. "He actually told you that he likes you, right?" She asked, trying to confirm something to her bestfriend.

"Now that you mention it…he agreed to go out with me but, he never actually said that he likes me…" She brought her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat thump slower.

"I'm going to check!" She said while looking over at the spot where Len stood a while back.

He was out of her sight.

"If he is going to be my boyfriend, I want him to say it!" She said. She ran, and ran trying to catch up with him. Finally, she did. Miku started panting heavily while her sweat drops on her cheek began to fall off her face.

"Len-kun!" She called out to him while trying to catch her breath.

He turned around and saw the girl with inhumanely long teal hair.

"Do you like me?" She asked while red lines spread across her face.

His eyes widened when she asked her that. She obviously caught him off guard when she uttered those words to him.

She didn't notice all the random people staring at them in school.

"Wow did she just ask him in front of everyone?" Said a student in the crowd.

"Isn't she that rich Miku Hatsune? These celebrities are so flashy." Uttered a boy.

"Kagamine is such a serious guy…She's gonna get rejected! Poor girl." Added another.

She disregarded the presence of the other students and just continued. "Please…! If we're going out, tell me that you like me!"

Sweat started to form on his face, the pressure is absolutely affecting him. "Don't be an idiot in front of all these people." He said coldly and walked away from her.

She stood there, feeling like she is about to be plunged into a deep darkness of despair. She bowed her head feeling embarrassed, but more of sadness. Her long teal hair started to gently dance with the wind as the other students started whispering about the scene that they just witnessed. Small teardrops started falling from her eyes, it was hardly noticeable, but, it was a good thing.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! I know it sucked! Please Review. Don't worry I love harsh criticisms!<p> 


End file.
